To Each His Own
by moments spent elsewhere
Summary: The Master soon finds he is the servant.
1. Chapter 1

To Each His Own

Chapter 1

He came in from working out, sweat soaked through the front of his t-shirt. Throwing his gym bag with a 'thud' against the large, masculine, cherry, desk, he glanced down at his schedule, then his watch, 45 minutes before the next appointment. Stripping off his shirt, he made his way to the bathroom adjoining the office. He stood naked; and looked at himself in the full length mirror critically, rubbing a hand over his abdomen. He took his hair down, and climbed into the shower letting the water run over his body. He closed his eyes thinking about his next appointment. It was where it had all began, and she never let him forget it.

Almost 3 years had passed since Emily had introduced him to this new way of life. Granted he liked the perks, the huge estate he now owned, money to do what he wanted, when he wanted, and a never ending line of pussy. But what had started out as some fun for a very shy man, had over time turned into a job, and one that he was starting to grow bored with. He couldn't have a real relationship with someone, who would put up with a dom, a master, feeding off of the desires of strangers, women. Women did not like to share what they considered to be theirs. So he belonged to no one, and over the years he was starting to find that in his heart he longed for something intimate and personal.

He finished and dressed in loose black pants that rose well above his ankle, and a tailored white button down. He combed his hair to slick it back tightly before putting it up into a ponytail. He went back into the office and retrieved his keys from the top drawer of the desk. He went through the other adjoining door to the studio, locking the door behind him. The room was filled with light, large windows along one entire length of the room, overlooking a large wooded area in the distance. He walked to the main entrance, unlocking the door. He smiled to himself recalling how in the beginning, his little area for his guests had a dark and dungeon like quality. He learned quickly that the women he catered to wanted to be naked and exposed, open to the light. They wanted to see their pleasure take shape and form. The room had almost a zen like feeling, the smell of patchouli thick in the air, a waterwall in the corner, several chaise lounges, and large polished steel table sat in the middle of the room, stirrups attached. The table next to it covered, with an assortment of sexual toys, lotions, and anything else he might need to enhance a woman's pleasure. The room was too quiet, and he went over and put on some soft jazz, which was Emily's preference.

Speak of the devil herself, right on time as usual. Emily came through the main entrance to the studio. Almost 25 years his senior, she was still in good shape for her age, rich, with an even richer husband, bored, with money to burn, and a need for a discreet release. The first time she had come onto him during one of their workout sessions, he was so shocked at her boldness, he just caved. She had that California girl look, nice, tight, and plenty of plastic. The huge tits were well worth the money she spent. They had been on the mat doing crunches and in one swift movement she had straddled him, digging her knees into his sides, grinding herself against his crotch. She had jerked off her shirt to expose her large tanned tits, no bra, and jerked him up by the ponytail smashing his face into her breasts. He had fought her for a moment, but she was not going to let him go. She smothered him, as he squirmed. His hard cock was the dead give away. She wiggled on it and bit his ear.

"Now you be a nice little boy, and give me a good fucking and I might let you breathe." She rasped in his ear. He held out, until he felt everything start to go dark, then nodded his head vigorously.

"Good, I thought so, just needed a little incentive." She released him as he gasped for air. She shoved him back to the floor hard, and scooted back down to his knees, trapping his legs beneath her. She tugged his shorts and underware down, and his cock sprang out. She took it in her fist stroking it roughly up and down the shaft, as she lowered her bright red lips to the head, popping it into her mouth and sucking hard. He moaned and moved his hips trying to get her to take him deeper in her mouth. She sat up and smiled an evil grin spread across her face.

"Now that I have your attention, let's see what you're capable of." She stood up and peeled down her pants, and stood over him her legs spread, as she squatted down. She took his cock in her hand rubbing the head against her soaking wet slit back and forth, and then she dropped all the way down on his stiff prick, hard. He yelped as she slammed into him. She rose up and did it again and again, grinding into his pelvic bone. She reached back and found his balls squeezing hard.

"Come on now, I want you to do more then just lay there, move your ass boy." She squeezed his balls again harder and pulled them tight. He started to buck and thrust into her with every drop of her ass. His balls were aching and she pounded harder. He reared up and rolled her over, slamming her back onto the mat, burying his face in her tits, as he fucked her hard. She was groaning out, as he chewed on her nipples, biting them, making her squeal. He reached around cupping her ass, to open her up deeper to him, as he thrust into her increasing his speed, as she started to cum around his cock. Her pussy tightened, convulsing around his dick, strangling it, as he forced it deeper when he felt her gush. He moved down her body, spreading her legs as his long tongue licked up her slit. She wiggled, her clit sensitive from cumming, and he worked it relentlessly. He sucked, bit, and nibbled at her as she cried for him to stop. She wrapped her thighs around his head squeezing, but he would not quit, digging into her, dipping his tongue into her, and fucking her with it. She started bucking her ass as she pulled his hair. She was cutting off his air, but he didn't stop, swirling his tongue into her. She started screaming, cumming harder, gasping for air, until her thighs fell apart. He grinned and worked his way back up her body.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her. She just stared at him, and then with a groan she rolled over and complied. Her ass in the air he slapped it, and she turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"Now don't go getting an attitude with me." He warned, shoving his cock back into her. He leaned over her backside plowing into her hard, grunting with each thrust as he wrapped his hand in her hair, jerking her head back to bite her neck.

"Who are you going to call a boy now?" He growled into her ear as he fucked her sopping pussy mercilessly. He worried the flesh of her neck, leaving his mark on her, the dark red teeth prints visible. She reached down between her legs finding his balls, as she tugged them forward. "Fuck", he winced, as she squeezed them hard. He pushed her down on the mat, covering the backside of her body with his, grabbing her arms and pulling them over her head. He held her down, on hand holding her wrists together, as he used his other hand to dig into her shoulder for leverage, as he increased his speed fucking her harder, deeper, in long strokes. She laid limp beneath him, her legs quivering, as he felt his balls tighten and his cock getting harder, like a sheet of steel. He pulled out and grunted out as he splattered cum all over her back and ass. He looked down at the trail he left over her, and smiled.

"Get something and clean me up." She demanded. He leaned back over her and slid his under her, between her legs, until he found her hard engorged clit. He squeezed and pinched it with his long fingers, as he slowly licked the cum from her back and slowly down to her ass. She was groaning, moving against his hand, as she stared to cum again, he shoved his fingers into her wet hole, feeling it spasm, as it gripped his digits. He waited until she quieted down, then stood up and started to dress.

"You know, I know a lot of women who would give their right hand for a stud like you. If you can be discreet? These are women with money and influence, and you would make an excellent dom." She got up and dressed, then went over to the table and picked up an envelope.

"This should cover our session today. You'll also find my card inside. Think about it, and if you're interested, give me a call. I'll help you get started, for some fun in exchange." At that she laughed.

"You can show yourself out." He took the envelope and made his way out, not sure exactly what had just happened.

His life had never been the same after that, and she had been true to her word. She supplied his first clients, and word of mouth soon followed. He found he was rather good at anticipating their wants and needs, as well as breaking down the walls that hid their secret desires. Some he enjoyed, some not so much, but he had learned to detach himself from the situation, and just perform.

Emily came to stand before him as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her deeply. She pulled away from him, and gave him her sly mischievous grin.

"I'm not here for a session today, but I do need a favor." He looked at her curiously, never had she asked him for a favor, and he was almost dreading the request.

"My niece has just been released from the hospital, again, and I need her to see a professional, and I don't mean the normal quacks. I want you to give her the standard interview tomorrow and see if you think, no I take that back, I want you to find a way to help her. I trust that you will find an answer to her little problem."

"What problem?" He asked her coldly.

"I'll leave that for her to come clean with, but I warn you, I expect result Scott. You will have to be a little more creative with this one, but I have faith in you, my pet." She slid her hand down his cheek and he jerked away.

"I'm not your pet Emily, but for you I will do this, on one condition. When I am through with her, we are done. You may have helped me get started, but we both know I don't need you anymore, and I prefer to stand on my own from now on."

"Deal," She said almost too quickly and he wondered why.

"She will be here at 6pm, for her interview with you, clear whatever you have scheduled." She turned and walked out the door, as he stood there dreading what he had just gotten himself into, but in the end he was sure it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

TEHO

Chapter 2

He was at the main entrance door at six on the dot, but no one. If anything he was punctual and expected the same, time was money, and he was already losing it due to this stunt Emily was pulling. He sat on one of the chase lounges and waited, 10 minutes that's all he'd give, and he decided he'd then tell Emily to go fuck herself. He heard the slam of a car door, and got up as he heard a firm knock. He opened the door and was not expecting what he saw. He looked down, towering above the small mousy girl before him. Her long red hair, pulled up in a hurried bun, had a few strands falling around her face. She looked him up and down, and he saw her mouth twitch, trying very hard not to smile.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked her without condemnation.

She felt her mouth go dry, as a red flush spread across her cheeks. He watched as she licked her lips, as she said 'yes' softly.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to speak up." He said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

She raised her gaze to look him in the eye, "YES", she said loudly with a sarcastic tone.

He motioned for her to come in, and as she passed by him he told her, "Don't be late again, or you will be punished."

She chuckled. "Punishment is expecting your patients to drive all the way out here for an appointment. You're not easy to find. Have you even considered an office in the city?" She glanced at him with a shy grin as he passed by her.

"I prefer my privacy. Now follow me." She'd follow him anywhere, she thought to herself, if his sexy ass was any indication as to the rest of him. She cocked her head to the side smiling as she took in the gorgeous buns. She followed him across the room trying her best to come close to keeping up with his long strides. He opened a door that led to an office, and gestured for her to sit down as he sat himself behind the desk. He fiddled around with his computer, and she took in the room, immediately drawn to the painting behind him. The bold darkness made her smile, the reds, and oranges, souls playing in sexually explicit fashion, over shadowed by a man on a throne, with his queen behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder. The queen gazed with love down at her master.

"The painting is incredible. Who is the artist?" She asked him.

He grinned while bringing up what he needed on the computer. Glancing at her looking up at it, he decided she looked like a librarian. She had on a long hippie skirt that fell to her ankles, shirt, and for god's sake, a sweater. It had to be close to 90 degrees and she had on a sweater. The outfit left nothing for the imagination to even conjure what was underneath.

"The painter was anonymous. I bought it at an auction, it appealed to me."

"It is a beautiful story." She said.

He laughed at that. "The rape of Persphone was not beautiful."

"I would say it was more the seduction of Persphone. Hades, as guardian of the underworld, would obviously be a hard man, never having known true kindness."

"We'll agree to disagree. Now, I'd like your name and occupation please."

"Liz is fine, and I restore and recondition items for the museum."

"Last name," he asked?

"Is that really necessary?" He looked at her for a moment and then said, "no, not really"

"I would like a full account of your sexual experience, starting with your sexual orientation." He sat and made notations as she told him she was heterosexual, and her sexual experience to date, which in his book was not much. For some reason he found that appealing and felt his cock getting hard under the desk, as he listened to her talk.

"Do all of your patients have to go through these questions? No doctor has ever asked me to be this specific." She could feel her face growing hot, and her pussy getting wet, this whole thing was turning her on. She wondered if he realized how sexy he was.

He laughed out loud. "I'm no doctor."

"Sorry, I meant therapist." She said softly.

"I'm not a therapist either. Exactly what did Emily tell you about me?"

"She said she wanted me to see a sex therapist, and that she would pay. She said you are the best in your field and that she was sure you could help me."

Scott laughed heartily. "Well sweetheart, she lied, and if you know her half as well as I do, then that should not surprise you."

Liz sat there her mouth agape, until she realized and shut it. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into.

He looked at her intently, and she could swear she saw an evil glint in his eyes, as he smiled mischievously.

"I am a Master. I am here to find your pleasure, and exploit it. You are here to serve me, and in doing so, I will find a way to meet your needs. You will be mine to command, and you will follow my instructions precisely, or our association will be discontinued. If I ask something of you that you do not want to do, you may kiss my feet, saying 'please', and I will reconsider. I may not change my mind, but I will reconsider your request. You will address me as sir or master always. You will be honest with your answers to my questions. I will punish you severely for lying to me. Your appearance is not appropriate, and before our next session you will visit Den Mars in the city. You can call them tomorrow for your appointment time. You will also come up with a safe word, something you would not normally say, but is easy for you to remember. You may use that word at anytime during our association and I will stop, but if it is used, this arrangement will be over permanently. Do you have any questions, because when this conversation is over you will no longer speak unless I ask you to do so?"

She tried to take in everything he had said to her, and wasn't sure how to feel. She felt an anxious anticipation, building inside of her. He looked at her like he could see into her soul, and that was frightening in itself. She shook her head 'no'.

"Good, now come to me." She stood up and walked around to where he sat behind the desk.

"Take your hair down." She pulled the few pins from her hair and gripped them tightly in her hand, cutting into her, trying to calm her nerves.

"That is much better. Now why are you here? What is Emily so worried about?"

"She is afraid I will inadvertently kill myself, and bring disgrace to her and the family."

"How would you do that?" He watched her carefully to see if she was lying, and instead found himself wanting to pull her down to him, and kiss her pretty little lips.

"I cut myself." She said and looked down when his eyes unnerved her.

"Show me."

She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and he could see a bandage wrapped around her wrist. Above that several thin white lines crossed her creamy flesh.

He stood up and took her wrist examining it, and then picked up the other and slid the sleeve back to see more of the same.

"Are there more?"

,

"Yes," she whispered.

"Where," he said firmly?

"They are on my thighs."

He closed his schedule book, and tossed it to the floor. He put his hands on her hips, and lifted her up to sit on the edge of his desk. He ran his hands up her bare legs, and she braced her hands on the desk, his hands like fire burning their way over her skin. He pushed back her skirt, and bunched it up behind her. She was breathing heavy as he ran his hands over her thighs, and her head fell back as she moaned. He looked up at her, her lips slightly parted. He had not meant to turn her on, but it was obvious she was. Her thighs were thick and muscular, and he just wanted to feel them squeezing him. He traced the small thin white lines on the outside of her upper thighs like a blind man reading. He watched her face.

"Look at me Liz." She raised her head, and looked into his eyes that now appeared black, obeying his command.

"Why do you cut yourself?"

She licked her lips not sure what he wanted to hear. "I do it for release. To cum, I can't without the pain. I can play with it all day, but unless I cut myself I can't cum." She waited for him to pass judgment, but he said nothing. He took off her sweater and pulled off her shirt, and now got a good look at her tits. Her black bra had them squeezed together tightly, and his cock twitched when he envisioned fucking them while she licked the head of his prick. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the swell of her breast, as his hands moved lower to rub her clit through her very wet black panties. She reached for his head holding his face to her tits as she pulled his hair down, and ran her fingers through it. He slipped a finger into the crotch of her panties and shoved it right inside of her pussy as far as he could reach, then adding another as he fucked her with his fingers. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until she had it open to run her hands over his chest. He watched her face, the pleasure he was giving her, her lips in an "o" as she groaned out. He grabbed her skimpy panties and ripped them off of her with a jerk, pulling her forward with the force. She looked up into his eyes.

"Don't ever wear panties when you come to me again. You are not to touch or cut yourself, no self pleasure of any kind. I am to be the only one to make you cum hard. Do you understand me?" He grabbed her chin hard, and she nodded. "I want to hear you say it Liz."

"I won't touch or cut myself, and only you will make me cum Master." He rewarded her, pressing his lips against hers. Pulling her to him he deepened the kiss, finding her tongue, and taking control of her mouth. She learned quickly and kissed him back with hunger. She bit his bottom lip, before sucking his tongue into her mouth. His hands squeezed her thighs, when she raked her tongue across the roof of his mouth. He pulled away breathless, pushing her down on the desk. He unclasped the front of her bra, exposing her tits, and the nipples hardened as the air reached them. He looked down at her, wrapping his large hand around her neck, and squeezed getting her full attention. He let go raking his hand down the center of her chest as she arched up off of the desk. He leaned over sucking her nipple into his mouth, while kneading the other hard tip between his fingertips. He bit down, and she moaned out grabbing his hair and pulling. He pulled at the waist of her skirt until it gave way and tugged it from her body, and off of her legs until she was naked before him. He licked down her stomach, over her pelvis to spread her with his tongue, circling her hard clit. He got down on his knees, and pulled her legs apart grabbing her by the calves and splitting her into a 180 degree angle, his strong hands digging into her. Wide open for him, he thrust his tongue inside of her to hear her meow, and wiggle beneath him. He felt her gush, her wetness covering his face as his nose dug into her clit. She white knuckled the edge of the desk moaning out "Master", and he pulled his tongue out of her to bite her clit, and she jumped at the shock. "You will not speak without my permission." He bit her clit again to get his point across. Her legs pressed against his hands as she tried to close her legs. His forearms and shoulders began to ache, as she continued to fight against him, and he let go, dropping his hands to the front of his pants to undo them, and pulled out his cock stroking it. She closed her legs around his head, locking her ankles and pressing him tightly to her cunt with her thighs. She squeezed him tightly, as hard as she could, until he dropped his cock, and was trying to pull them open to breath, sinking his fingers into her flesh. He sucked her clit, his tongue hard and fast against it, and he could feel her building as he started to lose focus. He rammed two fingers inside of her wet pussy curling them up, and fucking her brutally with them as he bit down hard on her clit. She screamed out and he could feel her shudder and her legs tighten even more, before she went limp and released his head. He was rock hard, and stood up rubbing the tip of his massive cock against her before sinking it all the way in her. She groaned out in pain. He thrust into her hard and fast. Slamming into her, tears pricked her eyes as she held onto the desk. He wrapped his hand in her hair, and jerked her up to crash into his chest, as she slipped forward partially resting on his thighs. He leaned into her, fucking her for all he was worth. She clung onto him as he grabbed her ass spreading he cheeks so he could fuck her deeper. She gasped. "You're hurting me." She whispered. That only seemed to spur him on to fuck her even harder. She hooked her ankles, squeezing his sides with her thick muscular thighs, making him work harder to fuck her. She ran her hands down his back, and over his ass squeezing his cheeks. She felt like he was tearing her up inside, it throbbed and ached, as he stretched her, and banged against her cervix. She ran the fingers of one hand down between his cheeks as she pressed her index against his asshole. She pushed it all the way inside of him, resistance be damned. He hissed out at her, but never stopped his rhythm. She dragged her teeth over his neck, and clawed his ass cheek with her long red nails, as she started to move her finger inside of him. He groaned out burying his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her massage that spot inside of his rectum, and he could feel the cum building wanting to explode. She added another finger and began fucking his ass hard, just like he was fucking her. He could feel the skin splitting around his anus as she stretched him, adding another finger, until she had 3 deep inside of him.

He groaned out every time she thrust her fingers into him, matching his rhythm. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck, biting her hard. She cried out as she felt him break the skin on her neck, and she began to cum on his prick, flooding them and making it slick, as the slapping sounds of hot lust filled room. He could feel her pussy spasm and clamp down, and the throbbing in his asshole burned. It pushed him over the edge and he grunted out, pulling out his cock to shoot his cum all over her tits. He stood there his cock in his hand, his body covered with sweat, and reached back to pull her hand out of his ass.

"Do you know what Persphone did as proof, to give herself fully to Hades?"

He asked her firmly.

"She ate the seeds of a pomegranate."

"And you will eat my seed." He took his index finger, and swiped up some of the cum he had shot onto her breasts, and she opened her mouth to him without hesitation.

"Do you like the taste?" He asked.

"Yes," she said looking into his eyes. He licked the rest of the cum from her tits and kissed her deeply, letting it roll off of his tongue into her mouth. She greedily sucked every drop from him. He pulled away from her, and picked his clothes up off the floor, walking into the bathroom to wash and dress, and put his hair up. When he returned she was dressed except for the sweater she held draped across her arm. He motioned for her to follow as he took her back to the main entrance. He looked down at her, and brought his hand up to touch her neck that was sure to bruise, his teeth marks embedded in it, with a small trickle of dried blood. He watched her eyes carefully, she didn't flinch, nor did she seem put off by what he had allowed her to do to him.

"I expect you to be here at 8pm tomorrow, and you will be here overnight. Do not be late this time, or you will be punished. Do you have anything you want to say?"

She couldn't help the cockeyed grin that spread across her face. "Thank you." She told him and his lips twitched trying not to smile. She turned to walk out the door, but stopped and faced him.

"What if I am intentionally late, to be punished?"

"Do as you will, but know it will be severe, and perhaps more than you bargained for. I would not test me, Liz." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her.

"Until tomorrow, goodnight," he said and she went through the door. He closed it and locked it behind her, and made his way back to his office. Later that night he lay in bed, thinking about her as he gripped his cock, stroking it leisurely at first until he began to think about what she had done to his ass. It was still sore, and with the thought he could feel it throb. He pumped his prick furiously until cum splattered on his abdomen. He grinned and shook his head, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, and wondered if she would be late. He hoped she would be.


End file.
